Never Again
by ReesesForever
Summary: A new student has matriculated into Hogwarts, a Fifth Year from Durmstrang, Sean Lekos. Sean’s arrival quickly disrupts normal life at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but none yet know that he is not what he seems…


**Summary: A new student has matriculated into Hogwarts, a Fifth Year from Durmstrang, Sean Lekos. Sean's arrival quickly disrupts normal life at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but none yet know that he is not what he seems…**

**Extra: This is not a Mary-Sue! In fact I specifically tried to keep most of the "main" HP characters from appearing to often or having much to do with the plot.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in here is mine except Sean. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. 'Cept Sean, he is mine! I am very possessive of him… ::Calls upon Muse to guard her beloved Slytherin::**

**A/N: Hope you like it; this is my first posted HP fanfic. I love reviews *g* especially constructive criticism. Anything to develop my writing! Next chapter will explain most of Sean's dark past. Please R/R!**

   The First Years silently filed one by one up to the ragged hat, which Sorted each of them into their respective houses. As the final First Year, a Ravenclaw girl, was seated the Headmaster stood up, commanding the attention of all, "Students, I would like you to welcome Sean Lekos. He is a fifth year from Durmstrang, and has been transferred to Hogwarts due to reasons that are none of your buisness," at this the Headmaster's tone had grown serious, before his aging face broke into a welcoming smile, "I expect you all to welcome him with open arms. Mr. Lekos will now be Sorted into his new House." Standing alongside the Headmaster is a small, thin boy, his eyes a strange color of seafoam, the only color on his pale body. The Sorting Hat placed upon his head it quickly made it's selection: Slytherin, a definite Slytherin child. Taking his seat at the table for his house the boy heard Dumbledore make some boring speech before the food appeared on their plates. The stranger ate ravenously, the other Slytherins looking curiously at him, he ate though he had not eaten for weeks. Finishing, Sean sat sullenly back in his seat, avoiding conversation with others, nodding curtly at queries directed at him. Most chalked it up to nerves, but some figured it was the boy's personality that was the problem. As the Slytherins were led up to the Common Room a prefrect mentioned the password, then informed them that it was lights out. The new boy pulled the curtains closed around his bed, feigning sleep until the others fell into the fathomless pit of dreams. As snores echoed throughout the room a quill and some parchment are produced from some hidden pocket. "_Lumos_," Sean whispered, laying his wand beside him as it cast a soft glow on his bed covers. Among the eerie shadows Sean smoothed out the blank parchment, dipped his quill in an inkwell perched precariously on the edge of his pillow, and began to write.

_Master,_

_     I have been Sorted into Slytherin, just as you predicted. The infiltration has begun. I am humbled to be able to serve you, my Lord._

_                                                                                                          Sean Lekos_

     The letter finished Sean creeps through the castle to the Owlery, losing his way several times before finally finding the room full of owls. He lets out a low whistle, summoning a handsome Tawny Owl who alights upon his arm. "Nightshade, take this to Lord Voldemort. I shall have an extra special treat for you when you return," the boy whispered, attaching the note to his owl's leg, before watching it fly away. Returning silently to the Common Room, the boy is alerted to another's presence, though by what means was unknown. "Dumbledore," he states simply. The wizened Headmaster stepped from a shadow next to the entrance, his face questioning. "The letter has been sent. Voldemort knows of my Sorting. As if it is some kind of surprise," he scoffs, "I may have betrayed the Dark Lord, but I am still Slytherin, through and through." Dumbledore nods gravely, "You don't have to do this you know… The Ministry could protect you… You are so young…" Sean's expression hardened with tension, "We have already discussed this. Even if I chose against spying those fools at the Ministry of Magic could do nothing to help me," he spat angrily, "It is not my choice to start in my youth. That decision was taken away from me, remember?" The Headmaster nodded, and placing a hand on the boy's thin shoulder calms him somewhat. A moment later the boy was once again alone in the hall, alone as he enters his Common Room…


End file.
